This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The present teachings provide a new method for calculating the location of the center-of-rotation of a ball joint (or other joint) using data from an inertial measurement unit. This method has applications specific to joint replacement surgeries, to joint injury prevention and treatment, and also to the science and practice of biomechanics.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.